


Achilles, Come Down

by KaiKinnie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), COMFORT FIC GO BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, Comfort fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Godfather Technoblade, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, but tbh he´s more like a very protective older sibling, most likely very OOC, phil is a good dad, they r twins, this is me coping with the fact that is dsmp canon, wilburs a bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKinnie/pseuds/KaiKinnie
Summary: Technoblade wasn't known for being very sentimental, he was a ruthless murderer, a deity amongst men, and it took a lot to gain his trust.So when he meant he'd do anything for his friends (his family), he meant it.While he never would have expected that he had to be the caretaker of his best friend's kid while the fellow deity kept his son safe after their home was turned to ashes, and hunters hunted them down for jewels and his wings, he sure as hell would never leave him in the dust, and is now very fond of the young boy he now takes care of.Join Techno (and sometimes Wilbur) on his many journeys through civilizations and different worlds as he takes care of his best friends son, Tommy.----This is a very self indulgent/comfort fic, so expect them to be very very OOC(cross-posted from wattpad)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue// Phoenix Burns Bright

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D  
> just a fun lil fic im making in my spare time

Phil moved quickly through the woods, clutching the small toddler to his chest. The blonde in his arms shifted softly, whimpering a bit, feeling the burn on his legs from where their home once was. Phil continued to sprint, opening up his large, purpled glowing wings, desperately flapping up into the midnight black sky, the bright light of the moon washing over the deity and his son. 

He looked down at the bright light of the fire that had engulfed his home, the large tree with a gorgeous treehouse in the center. He frowned, holding the small blonde closer to his chest, he flew off deep into the night sky, heading to a cottage where no man dared to scale the mountain it rested on.

He hums softly to the little boy, flying higher as he got to the top of the mountain. He landed down gently onto the stone floor of the whited sheet covered mountain. He quickly stepped up the stairs and to the door of the cottage, knocking quickly.

He bounced slightly on his sandaled heels, hushing the whimpering toddler gently. Glancing up to the cottage as the door opened, a tall and burly man standing in front of him, soft pink and tightly curled hair sat in a loose hair tie as he looked down at the winged man in front of him.

Phil smiled shakily up at his oldest friend and war-buddy. Holding the toddler in his arms a bit closer and showing off the sleeping boy's face.

¨Hey Techno, mate. I-... I need some help.¨

\-----------

Tommy nuzzled into the elders chest. Techno chuckled and set the younger onto his bed.

They had a long day today. They went to see Phil after a few weeks of not seeing him. Techno was glad Tommy was still acting like a normal toddler, even though he could be loud and hyper.

Techno never thought he would be taking care of his best friend's kid when he said, ¨For you, the world Phi, I'll do anything to help you¨, but he wasn't complaining.

He chuckles as the 4 year old crawls under the furs and covers on his bed, staring backup at him with those big, blue doe eyes. He sits on the side of the bed, petting the golden locks under his hand. Tommy giggled softly. ¨Techie tell sto´ý?¨

Techno smiles a bit more and nods, showing off his tusks with his smile. He grabs one of the many greek myths from off his shelf. 

Sitting back on the bed, he opens to the tale of Theseus, he tells the tales softly, making sure to deepen the pitch of his voice. Saving out the more...unsavory details. He smiles as Tommy drifts off to sleep, leaning and kissing his ´Godson´s head.

Techno sighs, standing up once again and pushing the book back in its place, he heads out of his bedroom, carrying his lantern back out into the kitchen, resting it down onto the table, grabbing a map and laying it out. He marks away at the spot by the village, sighing and laying back in his wooden chair.

He was tired to put it simply. He loved his ¨Godson¨ with all his heart, but he never wanted to put Tommy into danger. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if that little boy ever got hurt. But, he can't think of the possibility of Tommy getting hurt right now, what he needs to do is make sure he keeps that little boy as happy as possible, protect that little boy until his dying breath.

He'll make sure of it. Even if it's the last thing we'll ever do.


	2. Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy go on an adventure with Wilbur! Fluff ensues, along with music, and the eventual meet up with Philza Minecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling mistakes!!  
> ignore some of the weird censoring for this chapter, submitting this for something at school lmao

¨Tommy! Get back here!¨

The toddler giggles happily, sprinting away from the large, gruff, and calloused hands trying to grab him. The large man, Techno sighs heavily in exasperation, but chuckles and looks down at the toddler with a sneaking grin.

Tommy’s eyes widen and he shrieks with laughter as his caregiver picks him up tightly in his arms, tickling him heavily. He squirms in Techno’s arms, bobbing his hands softly on the elders’ chest as he giggled. Techno grins, eventually stopping and letting the toddler calm down, giving his little runt an affectionate head butt, which was responded to by little chirrs.

Techno chuckles and pets the avian, setting him down on the ground. “How about you get dressed, then we go to the market little bird?” Tommy nods excitedly and rushes off to his room, Techno chuckles once more and heads to pack his bag. Grabbing up potatoes, carrots and apples. Stuffing a map inside, along with some furs and a plushie for Tommy. Grabbing his boar skull mask and placing on his face.

He grabs a cloak off of the hangers wrapping the royal purple with fur ‘round his neck, looking back up to the stairs as a boy in blue overalls rushes down. Techno pets the boy's blonde locks and grabs his fur covered boots, helping Tommy put on his and making sure he’s fit for the weather outside, grabbing another, smaller cloak and wrapping it around the younglings shoulders.

Techno puts the bag on his back, picking up Tommy and settling him onto his hip, he walks out of the door from the snow covered cabin, shutting the door and locking it. He kisses Tommy’s forehead and lifts him up to his chest, the smaller of the two nuzzling into the warmth as Techno walks down the steps of the cabin, going down the mountain to the tavern in the village below.

~~~~~~

The town had less snow than usual. The winter months are clearly treating the village well this year. Wilbur hummed from his place in the tavern, the bard playing his instrument and weaving tales into the strings. 

He wonders, wincing slightly at one of the strings being out of tone, if Karl had any more tales he could spin to tell the tale of time. He jumps, his ears flickering towards the door, lifting up his head. He chuckles, seeing his twin carrying a small 4 year old so tightly in his arms. Who knew a small child could turn the mighty Technoblade so soft. 

Techno perked up and quickly headed over to the other piglin, Wilbur scooted over slightly, nudging back on the affectionate head bump the taller gave. Tommy giggled and made grabby hands to Wilbur, who smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead and sat him in his lap.

Wilbur raised a brow to his twin. “New adventure already? Dang, at least give me time to write a tale, bard’s gotta get money somehow” he teases. Techno rolls his eyes, playfully punching his shoulder “Shut it you-¨

Wilbur snickers, looking back down at the boy in his lap, who´s happily playing with one of his many plushies. Techno pets his hair before getting up and heading to the tavern´s counter, pulling out a small satchel of gold as he went.

Wilbur turned back his attention to the small toddler in his lap, playing with the boy's hand as he babbled on about something, occasionally staring at a moth in awe as it flew around a light.  _ Toddler´s are quite easy to please, aren't they?  _ Wilbur thought to himself, rubbing Tommy´s back, let out soft noises whenever Tommy chirped or cooed.

It was nice and warm in the tavern, it made it´s way into his bones and sunk in so nice and comfortingly, it made him feel protected, safe. Maybe it was the fact his twin was only a few feet away, or possibly the protection charms that had been put on him and Techno when they were young--he really needed to help Phil make those protection charms for Tommy next time he went to Alkvean--or maybe even he was surrounded by people he cared about. Who knows, all Wilbur knew was he felt safe here, cared for even.

Wilbur glanced back over towards the counter again, seeing Techno pay for a drink—probably something for Tommy—and grabbing a quest pamphlet. Heading back over to their table.

Wilbur raises his brow “What’s this one about?” he asked, curious as to what his brother managed to pick up. Techno slid it over, Wilbur leaned as Tommy crawled out of his lap and plopped down into Techno’s, giggling as Techno nuzzles into his cheek.

**_QUEST:_ **

**_LOCALS OF ALKVEAN HAVE SPOTTED_ **

**_MAGMA SPILLING OUT OF THE_ **

**_LOCAL NETHER PORTALS, MAGMA_ **

**_CUBES HAVE FLOODED THE AREA_ **

**_MORE NETHER MOBS ARE SLOWLY COMING_ **

**_OUT OF THE PORTAL, MAGMA ARE MULTIPLYING_ **

**_BY THE DAY_ **

**_PLEASE CLEAN/CLOSE UP THE NETHER PORTAL_ **

**_AND GET RID OF THOSE MAGMA CUBES_ **

**_REWARD: 600 EMERALDS_ **

  
  


Wilburs eyes bulged slightly at the reward, glancing back up at the elder of the twins. Tommy was- Well acting like a 4-year-old, while Techno stared back at the younger, grinning slightly, mouthing him.

´Surprise trip to Phil?´

~~~~~~~

Tommy was your typical 4 year old, he didn't know how to speak english the best. He liked getting messy and giggling. He loved his family. And he goes on adventures with his ¨older brothers¨ while his dad keeps him safe.

Now, Tommy doesn't know  _ why  _ his dad can´t be with him and his older brother figures, all that Wilby told him while Techie went to the market was that mean people are trying to take him and papa away.

Tommy wasn´t stupid. At least in 4-year-old standards. He knew in his small, toddler brain that maybe something bigger was going to happen if he stayed with his dad. But, he was too young to care about all that, all he knew was that he was safe with Techie and Wilby, and he got to see his dad whenever they could visit him.

Tommy loved adventure. He loved it a lot. And he saw Techie go up to the counter and get a quest from the tall man with a creeper mask (Whenever he got to actually go up and see the man with the mask, who´s name is Sam, he was very kind, he was with a sheep lady in a pirates hat and cape. Her name was Puffy, and Techno had told him that she was the captain of the ship from Sempe. Pretty cool stuff), he was excited.

Adventure was a strange thing. It was amazing, cool, crazy, and some might even say...neat! But it was scary. Dangerous, who knows what could be out there! But the 4-year-old couldn’t care less. As long as he had Techie and Wilby, and got to see Techie fight with those cool axes, and Wilby charm people with his tales weaved from the lands of never. He’d be happy, warm, and safe.

He thinks he likes it here.

~~~~~~~

The trip to Alkvean was always a long one. But it was always fun. Wilbur would tell the tales of past and future to his brethren. They’d laugh and have play fights. They’d sleep and snooze and doze. Tommy would run around (“Stay close Tommy!! I don’t want you hurt!”) 2-3 feet away from Wilbur and Techno. watching the animals go by, then going back to Wilbur and Techno when he got tired. Techno would set up camp for the night and would tell myths of Gods and Goddesses aboves, champions and legends from a civilization from days of old, then they’d all get in their bags and rest.

It was the same every single time, but Techno found such a peaceful routine relaxing, peaceful, even. He spent it with his family. But his favorite part had to be whenever they parted from the lands of the Sempe and the Arctic Empire, to the seas of Hardcore and to her most prided Isle of Alkvean. 

Alkvean was a group of many islands, floating or pulled from the earth, floating in the sea. Phil always said there was a tale that a God wanted to see the humans down below thrived, and he saw how the hybrids with wings couldn’t rest, felt couped his song birds felt. So he turned to his partners, and the God and  _ his  _ God and Goddess took the lands of the sea into their hands and pulled it until it floats. 

The Alkveans were quite nice. homey and absolutely full of magic. It's why Phil lived there for so long. So he could pray to his lord and lordesses above while his people cane far and wide to ask for his blessings.

Techno liked to think about the Alkveans as they sailed South (South east to be more exact.). He’d retell stories and describe it to himself to pass time. It was wonderful, hell he’d even write about it if he had the chance.

They’d always arrived at the dock of the main island a bit too soon, but always a bit late as well. They’d pay another woman (Her name was Minx if he’d remembered correctly. Wilbur and her were friends, although she did call him bastard many times. Maybe an Irish thing?) for a boat after a few hours of wandering around the main city and buying sweets at Tommy's demand (more like they couldn't say no to Tommy, almost never. He was their Achilles heel). Techno would go to a gift shop, grabbing something for Phil then they´d head off.

So there they are now, sailing away from the main Alkvean shore, Tommy was babbling on about some sort of animal as Techno braided his hair, Wilbur played his music. It was nice. The ´brothers´’were happy together.

Nothing lasts forever.

~~~~~~

Phil was a kind man. He cared heavily about his son,he wanted to keep him safe. No matter the sacrifice. 

Tommy and Wilbur waited near the large pond as Techno up to the house, reaching and petting the horse (in which he lovingly named Carl) and opened the door ¨Surprise visit Ph--..il… P-¨

**¨Phil?..¨**

Phil jumped and turned to Techno, chuckling nervously. Techno stared at Phil wide eyed. ¨oh Technooo! Mateeee, i wasn't expecting you guys-¨ ¨Phil¨

Phil gulped a bit ¨...Yes?¨

  
  


¨Phil.¨

¨Phil where are your wings¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies in advance for Chapter 2 :)  
> socials:  
> Twitter / @CelestianStarr  
> Instagram / @celestianstarr  
> sorry for misspells


End file.
